Unexpected Endings
by thelovelyDauntless
Summary: AU. Albus Potter has been warned about the type of people who are going to Hogwarts this year. However, when he befriends some of them, he realizes they can't be all bad. Follow Albus and his friends as they deal with ordinary problems like girlfriends and a large enough family to take up half of the castle. The only problem, half his family hates him.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hermione Granger's life was slowly falling apart. She had just found her boyfriend of a year and a half, Ron Weasley, in bed with another woman. Not just any woman however, Lavender Brown, Ron's ex-girlfriend and Hermione's least favorite person on the planet. However, Hermione wasn't sad or heartbroken. No, Hermione was furious. How could she have been such a fool?

Hermione was currently at the Burrow packing her things with two people yelling in her ear. "You can't just leave! He made a mistake, everybody does!" Ginny Weasley pleaded. As mad as she was at her brother, Ginny just couldn't see why Hermione would just walk away without even trying to work things out with Ron. Ever since the two had gotten together, Ginny had been excitedly looking forward to the day Hermione became her sister-in-law. While the couple had fought almost nonstop, Ginny had seen just how much they cared for each other.

"I can and I am. I have no interest in staying anywhere near that foul git." Hermione spit at the redhead. Hermione knew just how much Ginny looked up to her and how she longed for a sister, but Hermione had made up her mind. There was no way she would stay with the lying, cheating bastard.

"But where will you go?" Harry Potter questions his best friend. Hermione's parents were still in Australia without memories of her and as far as he knew, she had no interest in trying to find them. Most of Hermione's friends would most likely refuse to be caught in the middle of a waring breakup, and Harry knew Hermione didn't have many other friends outside their mutual friends.

"I have other friends you know." Hermione replies, negating Harry's previous thought. "Besides, I'll still be around, I just can't live in the same house as Him." The way she said his name affirmed what was already known, Hermione and Ron were never going to make up. Hermione looked at her friends, expecting two sad but resigned faces at the news of her ending relationship. Instead, she only saw one of those. Harry looked at her with tears slowly forming in his green eyes, the glassy texture giving away how much he understood.

Ginny, however, looked just as upset as Harry, but there was only simmering, barely controlled anger in her now red face. Her eyes held an anger that Hermione could only read as betrayal.

"If you really cared about Ron, or even us for that matter, you would try to work things out!" Ginny yells at Hermione. Ginny felt as though Hermione wasn't just leaving Ron, but the entire family.

Hermione slams the top of her suitcase shut. "I have no reason to try and make things right in a situation in which I have not wronged!" Hermione can feel the fury rising up inside her. If Ginny wanted to believe that everything was fine and dandy, and that her brother hadn't just done something completely unforgivable, then so be it. Hermione didn't plan on sticking around to hear her argument. Using magic to finish the majority of her packing, mostly belongings she had left while she was finishing her seventh year at Hogwarts, Hermione made her way down to the kitchen from Charlie's old room.

"So you're really just going to leave?" Hermione freezes when she hears his voice. The voice that used to make her heart melt and her knees to shake. The voice that was a sense of comfort in a time in which she had nothing but her best friends. The voice that made her already dangerous anger rise even more.

"Yes I am." Hermione walks into the kitchen and towards the back door that spelled freedom.

"We're not even going to try and work this out? You know I'm not the only one to blame here!" Ron raises his voice in an effort to make Hermione stop. The two are completely unaware of the entire Weasley clan listening to their every word from the long and winding staircase.

"It's all your fault! I had nothing to do with your decision to jump into bed with another woman! I come home from school to surprise you and find you shagging someone else!" Hermione screamed at Ron, who obviously wasn't getting the point. She had tried to make things work, and she had planned on surprising him with an early homecoming in order to make amends for a previous fight.

"Well if you hadn't returned to school I wouldn't have been tempted!" Hermione's self control finally breaks, and she gives into her boiling rage. Hermione drops the boxes she's carrying and makes her way over to Ron. When she reaches him, her hand connects loudly with his face.

"You are a foul human being. Have a good life. I never want to see you again." The tension that settles over the Burrow is thick and uncomfortable. All Weasley family members are saddened by the sudden loss of Hermione, but only two are angry with her actions. However, these two can drive the family into bending to their wills for a long time.

Gathering her belongings, Hermione waves her wand and apperates from the place she was learning to call home.

By the time Hermione reached her destination, hot tears were streaming down her face. The fact that she had just left her new home for good was beginning to sink in. Her boxes were growing heavy in her arms, and her body was slowly giving out on her. Trudging up the front steps of the modest house, Hermione prepared herself for a situation she never believed she would be in. When he had said to contact him anytime she was in trouble, she never believed she would take up on the offer.

Setting her boxes down on the stoop, Hermione rang the doorbell before she could lose her nerve. The few seconds Hermione had to wait for the door to open were the hardest seconds of her life. However, they were ones she would never forget.

"Hermione?" The blonde man standing in front of her had a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Draco, I need a favor."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Albus Potter and Rose Weasley spend a good half hour trying to find a decently empty compartment. The front of the Hogwarts Express is packed with students catching up with their friends after the holidays. They eventually decide to head to the back of the train and the two cousins scour for a place to sit and relax away from the older students, James Potter and his friends in particular.

Albus had spent the whole summer being teased by his older brother. James was convinced that Albus was going to be sorted into Slytherin, the house of snakes. He told Albus stories of people who were sorted into Slytherin, and how they turned evil and are locked away in Azkaban. Their father, Harry, had spent weeks lecturing James and Albus on the importance of inter-house unity. He told them stories of Severus Snape, a Slytherin man from which Albus got one of his names. Harry claimed that while Slytherin has produced some bad eggs, the other houses have had their fair share. Now Slytherin deals with stereotypes and prejudice due to the past. Albus was skeptical of his father's explanation, scared by the history of Slytherin.

"Al, this one will have to do." Rose breaks into his thoughts with her high pitched voice. Albus winces when he notices the similarity to his Aunt Lavender, his least favorite aunt.

Rose is Albus' cousin, and one of his best friends. She has brown eyes, Weasley red hair that is long and wavy. Her skin is pale with freckles dotting the bridge of her nose and under her eyes. Even at almost twelve years old, she is shorter than anyone one else on the train.

The two first years slid into the compartment, relieved to have escaped from the crowded hallway. Three pairs of eyes stare at them warily, startled by their sudden appearance. Two girls and a boy about Albus' age are sitting in the half-full compartment. One of the girls looks completely different from the other two. She has dark brown hair just past her shoulders that is pin straight. Her eyes are a crystal clear blue, standing out against her olive skin. She reminds Albus of a popular Italian model he sees on his mother's fashion magazines.

The other two look almost identical, like brother and sister. The boy has platinum blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. His features are angular and sharp and his skin resembles porcelain. The girl has the same blonde hair that falls in ringlets down her back. Her eyes, however, are a warm chocolate brown. Her skin has more color than the boy's, more like alabaster.

"Hi!" Rose chirps, "Can we join you?" Her overpowering personality seems to startle the occupants of the compartment. Without waiting for an answer, she sits down next to the brunette. Albus shyly hovers near the door, unsure of Rose's choice of compartment.

"Uh, sure." The brunette girl replies, looking at her companions for confirmation. The other two nod, content with staying silent. Albus swiftly sits near the blonde boy.

"I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus Potter." Rose announces loudly after Albus settles into his seat. A pregnant pause ensues as Rose waits for some sort of reaction to her surname. When none appears, she seems to deflate, and waits for the three to introduce themselves.

The brunette responds, introducing all three. "I'm Emmaline, and this is Scorpius and Cassiopeia.  
Pleasure to meet you." Her voice is silky and clear, polite and formal. She is the mouthpiece of the small group, while the other two seem to observe and examine Rose and Albus.

Silence sweeps over the compartment once again. Everyone seems to be waiting for someone to break the ice, and no one seems surprised that it's Rose. "So what house will you be in? I'll be in Gryffindor, both my mum and dad were, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too horrid." Emmaline scoffs softly and visibly holds in a snicker. Rose sends her a quick glare, which she promptly ignores.

"Well, I figure any house would be fine. As long as the people are kind." Cassiopeia speaks for the first time, her voice light and whimsical, reflecting that of a small child.

Both Scorpius and Emmaline answer at the same time, "Slytherin." They turn and grin at each other, missing Rose's look of horror and disgust.

"Why on Earth would you want to be in _Slytherin_?" Her usually perky voice drips with obvious disdain. Albus looks at Rose in shock, unable to believe her horrendous attitude. Scorpius and Emmaline share another look before answering.

"Because Slytherin stands for ambition and using wits to achieve goals and dreams. They stand for the advancement of the whole wizarding world by grooming young witches and wizards to rebuild the world that our parents left in shambles." Scorpius stares Rose in the eye, but she doesn't seem embarrassed or ashamed or herself. Instead she rolls her eyes and looks at Albus, waiting for his answer.

Thinking about it, Albus could understand Scorpius and Emmaline's reasoning. Slytherin has been historically misrepresented by its most famous members. "I suppose Slytherin wouldn't be terrible, but I've had my heart set on Gryffindor since Teddy started at Hogwarts."

"Teddy?" Cassiopeia asks, unfamiliar with the new name.

"Lupin. He graduated a few years ago." Rose states like it's the most obvious statement in the world. The redhead is currently staring out the window with an ugly scowl on her face. Tension once again rises in the compartment, this time due to Rose's attitude. Albus thinks about how Rose must be feeling. Their whole lives, the two cousins have been planning on both being Sorted into Gryffindor. Now, Albus is hesitant to show such blind faith in just one house. However, Rose still very much believes that Gryffindor is the only house that could ever be acceptable. Albus feels a wave of guilt flood over him, but he won't be strong armed into considering only one house.

"Exploding Snap anyone?" Emmaline questions as she pulls a deck of cards out of the bag above her head.

"No one wants to play with you, Em, you cheat." Scorpius sighs. Cassiopeia laughs while Emmaline huffs indignantly, never denying the accusation.

"I'll play." Albus says excitedly, thrilled at the prospect of playing his favorite game with his new friends.

"I'll play too, I guess. It's about time someone beat you." Scorpius laughs as he moves a little closer to Emmaline and Albus. Cassiopeia pulls out a book and moves away from the small group, closer to Rose, near the window.

"Oh you're on, Malfoy." Rose's head whips around so fast it could have snapped.

"Malfoy!" She screeches. Her eyes are wide and cold, all previous slivers of friendliness gone.

"Yeah, why?" Scorpius asks, already knowing what's coming. Rose doesn't waste a second thought before standing up and stalking over to the door, kicking Cassiopeia's leg quite hard in the process. She stops at the door and turns to glare at Scorpius with so much hatred it rattles Albus to his core. Rose's eyes shift slowly to Albus, taking her time to fully glare at the three other occupants of the compartment.

"Are you coming?" She asks Albus roughly, clearly expecting him to follow her.

"Why?" Albus replies, thoroughly confused at Rose's actions and demeanor.

"Because we shouldn't even be looking at Death Eater spawn." She spits the words out with a tone so poisonous it makes Albus flinch. Albus slowly shakes his head, and feels his heart break at the utter look of betrayal on Rose's face. She opens the door and is about to slam it shut when she turns back around,.

"You should make sure that you're put in Slytherin, because from now on you are not a part of my family, and I will make your life a living hell." And with that she slams the door so hard the panelling shakes.

"Well that was dramatic." Cassiopeia frowns, disapproving of Rose's behavior. Emmaline laughs so hard, tear threaten to spill down her face.

"I guess proper introductions are in order now. Emmaline Zabini," Scorpius points to his exotic friend, "Cassiopeia and Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius extends his hand, a subtle request for Albus' friendship.

The Malfoys are considered the dirt beneath our shoes by Uncle Ron and Aunt Lavender. Nana is also a strong believer in holding the whole family in Azkaban for the crimes they committed during the Second Wizarding War. Albus' mum even says that the Malfoys are horrible people and should not be trusted or befriended at any time.

Yet, Albus' father always believed that the past is in the past, and we should not blame the people in the present for the mistakes of people who lived in the past. Instead, we should judge people on how they act in the present. And so far, Albus has seen nothing but kindness and acceptance, things that Albus values more that a surname.

Albus takes Scorpius' had with a beaming smile.


	3. Chapter 2

It wasn't until he reached Hogwarts that Albus began to feel his uncertainty rise up in his rest of the train ride had been a blast, with Albus only mildly singeing his eyebrows during Exploding Snap. Albus also became very aware that Emmaline does in fact cheat.

Once Albus had disembarked the train with Scorpius, he had been delighted to be greeted by Hagrid, an old family friend.

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid bellows to the crowd of students exiting the train. The first years follow Hagrid to the dock a little ways down the road. Boats line the dock, and Hagrid announces "Four ter a boat!"

A mad scramble begins as the first years try to get into a boat with the friends they met on the train. Albus manages to get in a boat with Scorpius, Cassiopeia, and Emmaline. Once everyone has found a boat, they magically pull away from the dock and head in the direction of what Albus assumes is the castle.

The boats continue across the lake for a while, and the same question keeps swirling around Albus' head, _Gryffindor or Slytherin?_

Turning to look at the boat gliding next to them, Albus is surprised to see Rose staring determinedly ahead. Lorcan Scamander sits by her, as well as Jacob and Jackie Finnegan. Lorcan and Jacob are two of Albus' childhood friends, yet only Lorcan looks over and waves when he sees Albus.

After waving back, Albus turns back to his boat when he sees a wall of vines coming close. The boat passes easily through, as if the vines were a mere optical illusion.

 _Gryffindor or Slytherin? Gryffindor or Slytherin?_

One more bend and Hogwarts Castle comes into view. The tall towers glitter with tiny windows filled with light. Mist swirls around the bottom of the castle, giving it the appearance of floating on a cloud. Arches and old Scottish architecture create a magical feeling that takes albus' breath away.

Albus takes in the view as the boats make their final approach up to a dock extending from the castle.

 _Gryffindor or Slytherin?_

Albus' palms begin to sweat and his heart starts to race. In a few minutes his future at Hogwarts will be decided. Will he be brave or ambitious? Loyal or cunning? Bold or shrewd?

"Albus!" Scorpius waves his hand in front of Albus' face, snapping him back to reality. The boats have docked and Cassiopeia and Emmaline wait for the two boys on the dock.

"Sorry, I zoned out." Albus clambers up onto the dock, followed by Scorpius. Walking down the dock, Albus sees a new teacher beginning to address the crowd of first years.

"- my name is Professor Sinistra. I am the Head of Ravenclaw house and I will be your astronomy teacher." The woman is aged, with graying hair and wrinkles around her eyes. Her hair is pulled back into a simple pony tail.

Already knowing how things work at Hogwarts, Albus zones out a bit. He glances over at Cassiopeia, who is almost shaking to his right. Her hands are twisting together as she listens intently to Professor Sinistra. Her eyes resemble those of a frightened animal. Before albus can do anything to help, Scorpius moves over and takes her hand, soothing her a bit. Her breathing slows significantly and the subtle shaking of her body has stopped.

"Now, the Sorting is nothing to be afraid of. All you must do, is try on a hat." Professor Sinistra finishes her speech with a smile and turns on her heel to lead them through an old wooden door. She leads them through a slightly lit corridor before coming to a stop in the Entrance Hall. Students marvel at the moving paintings and what seems like miles of staircases above their heads. Muggle-born students are easy to pick out due to exaggerated looks of awe on their faces. A small smile appears on Sinistra's face as she watches the first years. Albus refocuses on her and gives her a very large grin as they make eye contact.

"Alright, let's move along. You'll have time to stare later." Professor Sinistra ushers the new students towards two large double doors off the side of the Entrance Hall. A dull buzz can be heard on the other side of the door as older students catch up and wait for the start of year feast to begin. With one final look over her shoulder, Professor Sinistra throws open the doors of the Great Hall.

The conversation quickly dies down as they stumble into the hall. Albus feels all the wonder and awe he was feeling a few minutes ago disappear. Some first years around him whisper about the ceiling and how magnificent the Great Hall is. All Albus can think is which house he will be in.

 _Gryffindor or Slytherin? Gryffindor or Slytherin?_

Their procession ends at the edge of the large staff table that faces the four house tables. The new first years cluster together nervously as they stare at a battered and frayed hat atop a small stool. The Sorting Hat stares blankly at the eager and terrified faces that fill the Great Hall. suddenly, a seam towards the bottom of the hat opens and the voice resembling that of an aging man begins to sing.

 _A thousand years ago_

 _When I was newly sewn,_

 _There lived four wizards of renown,_

 _Whose names are still well known:_

 _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

 _Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

 _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

 _Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

 _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

 _They hatched a daring plan_

 _To educate young sorcerers_

 _Thus Hogwarts School began._

 _Now each of these four founders_

 _Formed their own house, for each_

 _Did value different virtues_

 _In the ones they had to teach._

 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

 _Prized beyond the rest;_

 _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

 _Would always be best;_

 _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

 _Most worthy of admission;_

 _And power-hungry Slytherin_

 _Loved those of great ambition._

 _While still alive they did divide_

 _They're favorites from the throng,_

 _Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

 _When they were dead and gone?_

 _Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

 _He whipped me off his head_

 _The founders put some brains in me_

 _So I could choose instead!_

 _Now slip me snug about your ears,_

 _I've never yet been wrong_

 _I'll have a look inside your head_

 _And tell where you belong!_

Applause breaks out in the Great Hall at the conclusion of the entertaining balled. Albus lets his eyes wander over the Gryffindor table to find James. He is sitting in between Fred and a brunette girl Albus assumes is James' friend. The two brothers make eye contact for a brief moment before James points to the Slytherin table. Albus feels his already racing heart became even more tachycardic. Albus barely registers the brunette slap James on the arm before the turns back to Professor Sinistra and the Sorting Hat.

"Step forward when I call your name." Sinistra unrolls a piece of parchment and reads off the first name. "Accrington, Zoe." A slight girl with dark hair darts forward. Her demeanor seems slightly nervous, but she's able to hide it well by walking with her shoulders back and her chin high. Zoe sits on the stool and places the Sorting Hat atop her head.

After a few tense seconds, the Hat yells, "Slytherin!" Loud applause and cheering erupts as the Slytherins receive the first new student of the year. Zoe smiles as she sits down at the table decorated in green and silver. She looks undeniably happy.

"Angela, Jada." The next girl is slightly bigger than Zoe and far less pretty. Jada stumbles onto the stool and shoves the hat onto her mousy brown hair. The Sorting Hat once again takes a few seconds before announcing, "Gryffindor!" Clapping and gleeful shouts come from the Gryffindor table. Albus can hear James shouting over the roar coming from the red and gold table.

"Antonio, Silas."

"Slytherin!" Albus stops paying close attention as Arellano, Jennell goes to Ravenclaw and Barnes, Allison gets Gryffindor.

 _Gryffindor or Slytherin? Gryffindor or Slytherin?_ Is Slytherin really as bad as everyone makes it out to be? Zoe and Silas seem to be enjoying themselves quietly chatting with older Slytherins near them. Everyone at the table seems friendly enough.

As Boone, Gasper and Cameron, Kent go to Hufflepuff, Albus thinks of how his family would react to his potential placement into Slytherin. James would be snappish and cranky for about a day before he got lost in the wonders of Hogwarts. Dad would be proud and claim that Albus would become a spectacular wizard. Mum wouldn't care as long as he was happy. The only family members Albus felt a bit concerned about telling he was not in Gryffindor are Nana, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Lavender. However, Albus knew they would eventually come around.

"Delacruz, Tegan!"

"Ravenclaw!"

Scorpius,Cassiopeia, and Emmaline were the only friends Albus made on the train. He honestly believed that they were some of the best people he would meet at Hogwarts. So if they believed Slytherin to be a noble house, why wouldn't it be?

 _Gryffindor or Slytherin?_

"Finnigan, Jacob." Jacob is one of Albus' oldest childhood friends, having spent many holidays together in their hometown of Godric's Hollow. Jacob walks to the Sorting Hat with his head held high, but his hands are visibly shaking. Jacob slips on the Hat and waits patiently on the stool.

"Gryffindor!" Smiling widely, Jacob makes his way to the Gryffindor table amidst the cheers and clapping. On his way there, Jacob passes by Albus and whispers lowly, "See you soon." Jacob continues on his way and takes a seat near James and his friends.

The Sorting continues and Albus feels someone poke his arm softly. "Don't let them decide for you." Albus glances to his right to see Cassiopeia staring straight ahead, seemingly much calmer than before. A flash of shock flows through Albus as he registers what she says.

"Goyle, Maya." A small blonde girl standing near Albus quickly moves forward.

"Slytherin!" She jumps up and runs to join the increasingly rowdy table.

 _Gryffindor or Slytherin?_

"Longbottom, Elenora." Another childhood friend. Elenora is the daughter of Professor Neville Longbottom, Albus' godfather. She is also best friends with Jackie Finnigan, Jacob's twin sister. Elenora is by far the sweetest person Albus has ever met, so it isn't a surprise when she goes to Hufflepuff. Neville beams down from the staff table at his daughter and claps as she heads to the Hufflepuff table.

"Malfoy, Cassiopeia!" Murmurs break out among the students as Cassiopeia walks up to the stool and sits down. The Malfoy family is infamous for their previous involvement with the dark arts and following the dark wizard Lord Voldemort. In the past few decades, however, the family matriarch has successfully built back the reputation and respect the Malfoy family once possessed.

Albus watches as Cassiopeia's face becomes tenser and dejected at what the hat seems to be saying inside her head. The first two minutes are quiet and tense as the Sorting Hat tries to place Cassiopeia into the right house. Soon during the third minute people get restless, and quiet whispers start up throughout the hall. Albus shifts his weight shifts his weight from foot to foot. Scorpius is squirming beside Albus, and Albus sympathizes for the twin's unfortunate situation.

The three minutes pass, then four. Students are outright talking now, waiting for some sort of decision. "She'll be fine, right?" Albus asks Scorpius quietly, turning his head slightly to look at Scorpius' somber face.

"No. if she gets anything other than Slytherin, no one will accept her. Not after everything my grandparents did in the war." His voice is low, and he sounds like these thoughts have plagued the Malfoy family for months.

" You don't think she's Slytherin, do you?" The answer is obvious, but Albus feels the need to ask anyway.

"She has too much of my mother in her."

"Well she'll always have you, Emmaline, and me." A small smile spreads onto Scorpius' serious face. It was at that moment that Albus knew he had sealed his fate.


End file.
